What Comes Around Goes Around
by jack sedeski
Summary: Jack Sedeski is a spy that works for The Agency. The Agency sends him to assasinate the new dictator of Poland; Markowi Gregorovich. After teaming with several agents Jack uncovers that Markowi works for a greater group of criminals called The Organizatio


**What Goes Around Comes Around**

_Chapter 1_

After a long day at Boot camp Jack Sedeski was ready to relax. He entered his barracks and went to lay down on his bunk when he noticed a folded piece of paper on his pillow. Jack unfolded it and read it. The note was from Markowi's wife, Anita, and it requested that he come to her room immediately. Jack snuck out of the camp and made his way to the mansion. He opened the door to Anita's room to find her standing in front of him in a see-through nightgown. Jack grinned and said," When are you going to leave him so that we can be together?" Anita took the bait and said, " No matter how much I love you I can't leave Markowi. He would kill me."

Anita walked out onto the balcony and sighed while Jack removed his shirt. Jack put his arm around her and began to kiss her neck. Once she was relaxed he began to subtly question her about Markowi's new weapon.

" I don't know much about it, Jack." Anita said as Jack guided her towards the bed.

" Tell me what you do know then." Replied Jack.

" It's a satellite that has some sort of laser built into it. He says he's going to melt the North Pole with it, flood the earth, and…"

The alarm sounded cutting off Anita's sentence. Jack threw on his shirt and ran to get his gun. At the same time General Parker had awakened to the sound of the alarm going off. He quickly grabbed his Kalashnikov assault rifle and rushed across the hall to Anita's room to find her door open with her wrapped in bed sheets. He paused for a second and made a mental note to check the cameras. He then rallied his men and lead them down the same hall that Jack had just ran down moments earlier.

Jack turned the corner and almost ran into a girl holding an AK-47. Jack grabbed her shoulder as she dispatched two guards with headshots. The girl whirled around and pointed the AK-47 in his face. Jack shoved the gun away saying,

" Elisa, what the hell are you doing here?"

Before she could respond another guard appeared from behind a pillar and shot her in the leg. Jack pulled out his B-7 pistol and put a bullet in the guard's throat.

" Can you still walk?" he asked.

" DOES IT LOOK LIKE I CAN!" Elisa shouted.

Jack put her arm around his neck and began to drag her down the hall. He was halfway down the corridor when he heard gunshots and General Parker shouting orders as a second set of shots were fired. Jack felt Elisa go limp and knew she was dead. He dropped her body and made a break for it.

Jack ran down the hall thinking of an escape route as he occasionally shot a guard or two, while noticing that his accuracy had improved drastically since his confrontation at Kiki's house. Jack turned a corner and headed toward the front doors, since that was the only escape route available without having to get into a firefight with General Parker and his men. Jack didn't like the idea of using the front doors, but he was left with no alternative. Jack ran to the front doors and swung them open to see Markowi Gregorovich pointing a Raptor Magnum in his face, flanked by a hundred men carrying AK-47's. Jack turned around and saw General Parker and his men blocking his exit. Markowi said," Both of your covers have been blown, Jack. It's over now." He then turned to General Parker and snapped, " TAKE HIM AWAY!"

_Chapter 2_

Jack Sedeski was thrown into a dirty looking cell. The cell door was opened at nine everyday so that they could take him to a hut to torture him. Jack walked into the hut and saw Anita sitting in a chair. Across from her on the other side of the table sat Markowi holding a box filled with Chakra torture tools. Markowi glared at Jack as Jack took a seat next to Anita.

" General Parker checked the cameras; turns out she wasn't so innocent after all. You forced me to kill her, but I've found another wife, one that shares my goal of world domination." Markowi stated.

Markowi nodded to a man in the corner. As the man stepped forward he introduced himself as Lieutenant Andrew.

" Ah, you must be the torturer for today." Jack said sarcastically.

" Save this one for last, when you remove Jack's most prized possession there should be just enough time for him to watch as he bleeds out." Markowi stated as he handed Lieutenant Andrew a probing tool. Jack watched as Markowi got into his car and left him and Lieutenant Andrew alone.

Not two hundred yards away crouched on a rooftop was The Bosnian. The Bosnian watched through the scope of his sniper rifle as the Lieutenant paced back and forth in front of the window of the hut. When the Lieutenant crossed in front of the window for the third time The Bosnian squeezed the trigger. A loud shot rang out shattering the window as well as the Lieutenant's skull. The Bosnian jumped off the roof and twisted his ankle to avoid the guards that now swarmed the rooftop. He entered the hut and cut Jack loose.

" There's a car outside, get going Jack, Meg's waiting for you."

Jack ran outside and saw what was happening. Apparently, The Bosnian had brought the whole resistance group to break him out. Jack opened the door to the grey Honda and saw Meg behind the wheel.

" Max and Jenny are waiting for us in Virginia, we'll head to the airport and take the next flight out…" She was interrupted as a resistance fighter was gunned down as he was making his way towards the car. Jack looked at the body, and recognized Elisa's boyfriend, Eric. Jack watched the battle as Meg hit the gas and floored it out of the compound.

Chapter3

Markowi kissed his new wife on the lips as he walked into the room. They talked for a little and decided that they wanted to have a child. Her name was Alyssa. She had long, brown hair, a descent figure, and the same evil ambitions that her husband had. They were a perfect match for each other, for they both hated Jack Sedeski.

Markowi hated Jack for turning his wife, Anita, against him as well as for dating Elisa all those years ago. Jack had always been a Ladies Man and that was what Markowi hated the most. As for Alyssa she hated Jack for unknown reasons.

The couple settled into bed as Markowi doffed his shirt and turned out the lights. Alyssa got into bed after getting out of her robe. Alyssa got on top of Markowi and began to kiss him when the doors suddenly opened and General Parker stormed into the room.

" Sir, I'm sorry to interrupt, but we've captured two resistance fighters during the battle with the exception of a man named Morrison Kane.

" We'll be down in a moment, NOW GET THE HELL OUT OF MY SIGHT!"

Markowi yelled as the face of joy and pleasure was wiped off of his face. General Parker scurried out of the room as Alyssa rolled off Markowi and began getting dressed. Markowi threw on his shirt and stormed out of the room.

_Chapter 5_

The plane landed at Richmond Airport. Jack Sedeski and Meg got off the plane and hugged as they waited for their luggage. Once they had grabbed their luggage a girl with long, blonde hair approached them.

" Hello Jenny, this is Meg." Jack said introducing Meg even though they already knew each other. The two girls glared at each other as a helicopter landed on the helipad behind the window in which they were standing in front of. Jenny was the first to speak.

" Your rental car is here, now if the two of you would like to follow me outside we can get on our way."

Outside alongside the curb was a brand new, blue, 2006 Mustang with a note taped to the steering wheel. Jack read the note upon getting into the car. The note read:

_Dear Jack, I'm loaning you my car so take good care of it as it is not the agency's vehicle. I'll be looking for it to be all in one piece upon your arrival. From,_

_Max Cartwright_

_P.S. Liz can't wait to see you_

Jack folded up the note and began to adjust the mirrors as Jenny got into the car leaving Meg to load the luggage. As he was adjusting the rear view mirror Jack noticed the girl with long dark hair getting into the cherry red Ferrari parked behind them three cars back. It was Alyssa; next to her in the passenger seat sat Markowi Gregorovich. Meg closed the trunk and began to get into walked around the car as a blue Passat roared past spraying bullets. Jack and Jenny ducked avoiding the hail of bullets, but Meg wasn't quite quick enough. Jack slammed his foot down on the gas and shot off down the road in pursuit of the blue Passat.

Suddenly, there was a burst of gunfire from behind. Jack looked in his rear view mirror and saw the cherry red Ferrari gaining on them. The passenger, Markowi, had really good aim for in a matter of minutes Jack was driving on all rims. Jack veered off the road and into the forest. The Mustang landed in a huge mud puddle that covered the whole front end of the car with mud. Jack wiped some of the mud off the driver's side of the window to allow himself to see where he was going as the rear windshield shattered as Jenny screamed.

Jack approached two trees that were placed close together as bullet hole tore through the sides of the car. Markowi was leaning out of the car shooting and Uzi. Jack passed between the trees knocking off the mirrors on the side of the car. Jack grinned and watched with anticipation as the Ferrari approached the trees. Much to his disappointment Markowi ducked back inside the Ferrari avoiding the trees. The moment they cleared the trees Markowi opened up fire with the Uzi. Jack felt a sharp pain hit his right ear as Jenny screamed again. Jack winced in pain as he touched his right ear; when he removed his hand it was covered in blood.

It was at this point where Jenny pointed out the rapidly approaching cliff. Jack spun the steering wheel and stopped the car parallel to the cliff. Jack told Jenny to duck as he watched Alyssa smirk as she accelerated. Jack saw this coming and shifted his car into reverse as he waited to the last second before hitting the gas. Jack watched Alyssa's face as the smirk faded into the look of shock and fear as the Mustang went in reverse as the Ferrari went over the cliff. Jack waited a moment to hear the explosion before exiting the woods to head to Liz's house where the meeting would be taking place.

…

Markowi saw the cliff before Alyssa did. He had tried to warn her, but she had already hit the gas. The Ferrari shot off the cliff as Jack smiled with glee as his car went into reverse. Markowi shocked with awe with what had just happened hesitated before bailing. Markowi bailed from the vehicle as Alyssa was screaming. Markowi caught onto a tree root and dangled there as the Ferrari exploded two hundred feet below him in a ball of fire. Markowi heard Jack's car leave and waited a few moments before climbing up to the top of the cliff. Two hours later Markowi Gregorovich was walking along the road when a motorcycle cop came down the road. Markowi pulled out his Raptor Magnum and fired hitting the cop square in the chest. The cop fell off the motorcycle as it slid to an abrupt stop. Markowi holstered his weapon and hid the body behind an old oak tree. He then mounted the motorcycle and rode off to a farm that was an hour away from Liz's house where he was set up to rendezvous with General Parker

Chapter 6

Max Cartwright looked out the window of Liz's house as he heard the familiar sound of his cars motor. Max watched it pull up and screamed in horror. He opened the door and went outside.

" WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY CAR!" Max yelled.

Jenny got out of the car and announced that Meg had been killed by someone in a blue Passat as Paco and Liz stepped onto the porch to see what all the commotion was about.

"What did you do to my car?" mumbled Max.

" Nothing a little paint can't fix up." Jack hollered as he got out of the car.

" This baby's got it where it counts." Jack stated as he slammed the car door shut knocking the passenger's door off its hinges. Max's mouth opened in shock, but no sound escaped his lips. Liz lead the three inside and sat them down at the kitchen table next to Paco. Jack looked at the table and smiled to himself as he recalled doing more than just eating at this table.

Paco's cell phone rang mid way through the meeting and he excused himself as he had some official business to take care of. Jack watched Paco get into his blue Passat and leave when Jenny's words from earlier jogged his mind.

" _Meg was killed by someone in a blue Passat."_

Jack swore and grabbed Jenny by the arm yelling **"**MOVE, MOVE, MOVE, BOMB!"

Jack jumped through the kitchen window dragging Jenny along with him as Liz's house exploded in a giant ball of fire swallowing up Liz and Max. Jack ran over to Jenny's car and asked for the keys. Jenny tossed him the keys to her silver Porsche an got in the passenger's seat. Jack hit the gas and floored it after Paco's Passat.

Jack pulled up alongside Paco and opened fire emptying a full magazine into the side of the blue Passat. Paco returned fire, but he aim was thrown off as Jack ran his car off the road into a cornfield by a nearby barn. Paco ditched his beloved car and made a break through the cornfield while Jack parked his car on the side of the main road.

**What Comes Around Goes Around**

_Chapter 7_

Paco exited the cornfield as a helicopter dropped six gunmen in front of him. Paco drew his Revolver and dropped two of them before the helicopter had landed. Paco dropped two more as the pilot was getting out of the helicopter. Paco dropped the final two as Jack was coming up from behind. It was at this moment when Markowi showed up on the police motorcycle firing rounds at Jack. Jack raised his Desert Eagle and prepared to fire as a shot rang out. Jack was wounded. Jack retreated to the barn clutching his right shoulder while being pursued by Markowi Gregorovich.

…

The pilot raised his gun and took aim at Paco. It was General Parker. The General and Paco glared at each other until Jenny ran past to help Jack Sedeski fight Markowi in the barn. Paco made a dash for the cornfield he had vacated moments earlier with General Parker close behind.

…

Jack Sedeski ran into Jenny in the barn. Jenny squealed as she saw the blood rushing out of the shoulder wound.

" SHHH, we don't have time for that; do you know how to use one of these?" Jack said as he handed her his gun.

"No." Jenny replied.

Jack demonstrated how to load it, and turn on and off the safety as well as how to cock it. He then crawled into a stack of hay as Jenny closed the stall door and took up her own hiding spot. Markowi entered the barn and followed the trail of blood right over to the stall where Jack was hiding beneath the hay.

" You may have beat me here and now Jack, but after I've killed you my satellite will still complete its mission." Markowi said as he opened the stall door. Markowi pointed his Raptor Magnum at Jack's head when he heard the creak of a stall door behind him followed by a load click. Markowi turned to see Jenny holding Jack's Desert Eagle. Jenny fired once slamming a bullet into Markowi's chest.

Jack listened to the sounds of approaching sirens in the distance. When suddenly voices from outside the barn caught his attention.

"Please don't kill me; have mercy, please…" General Parker stammered.

"Oh, not today General,not today, there will be no mercy given by me today." Paco replied coldly.

A loud shot rang out ending the General's pleas for mercy. Jack heard a car start up and drive off in a hurry. A few moments later Jack was being loaded into an ambulance alongside what used to be his best friend. Markowi was in critical condition and was losing blood quickly, while Jack suffered rather minor injuries resulting in the loss of part of his ear. Jenny got in the ambulance alongside Jack to accompany him on his journey to the hospital.

What Comes Around Goes Around Chapter 8

It was a foggy morning at Saint Peter's hospital in London. Jenny watched as Jack Sedeski receive his final stitches. It had now been three months since the firefight on the farm back in the states.

" Jack, you are able to leave the hospital tomorrow, but you have to take good care of your arm, no rigorous activity." The Doctor said as he was packing up his tools.

Jack and Jenny looked at each other and smiled. The Doctor looked at the couple left the room shaking his head. Jack got off the bed and walked over to the window and stared blankly as flashbacks came rushing back from that horrible day three months ago. Jack saw the cherry red Ferrari go over the cliff, Liz and Max being engulfed by a fireball and Markowi on the stretcher next to him in the ambulance. Lastly, he recalled General Parker's pleas for mercy being answered by Paco's pistol. Jenny touched Jack's arm and snapped him out of it. Jenny looked into his cold dark eyes and nodded knowing exactly what Jack was thinking.

The next day, Jack was released from the hospital the couple were on their way out when they saw a familiar face in one of the hospital beds. It was Markowi Gregorovich. Markowi was very pale. Markowi made eye contact with Jack for a second. It was in that second of eye contact that Jack felt like Markowi had more sinister secrets than those that had been revealed. Jack walked down the rest of the hall and exited the hospital. Jenny brought her silver Porsche around the front so Jack wouldn't have to walk. The couple got into the silver Porsche and drove off towards the airport.

What Comes Around Goes Around Chapter 9

The window slid open next to Markowi's bed. The intruder crawled into the room and lingered in the shadows as Markowi began to stir. Markowi awoke due to the cold air that was now entering the room. He looked at the window and muttered to himself cursing the doctors for opening the window. He sat up in bed and noticed the intruder in the corner. Markowi stared at the long dark hair and turned even paler.

"It's you…how did…it's not possible…" Markowi stammered.

The slender figure pulled out a silenced pistol and shot Markowi between the eyes. The figure walked over to the corpse and inspected the shot making sure it was fatal. There was no room for error this time. The slender figure lept out the open window and got into an orange Porsche. Now Jack Sedeski and Paco were next.

What Comes Around Goes Around Chapter 10

Jack was driving away from the hospital towards the airport to go to Poland and destroy Markowi's base and hopefully Paco along the way. Jenny smiled at him as he put his arm around the back of the seat. Jack glanced up in the rear view mirror and saw and orange Porsche a few cars behind him. The orange Porsche looked out of place. Jack drove until he saw the next exit. He then took the off ramp and drove around the block to find the orange Porsche still behind him. Jack accelerated back onto the freeway only to see the orange Porsche speed up as well.

" What's wrong?" Jenny asked.

"DUCK" Jack hollered as the orange Porsche drew up alongside them. Jack and the other driver glared at one another. The other driver looked familiar with her cigarette hanging out of her mouth. By the time Jack had placed the face of his old nemesis, Alyssa, she had shot out his window. Jack drew his SLP .40 handgun and shot the gas tank of her car. The orange Porsche exploded in a ball of fire. Jack grinned to himself, but his grin was quickly wiped off his face as he heard a thud on the roof of the car.

Jack quickly assessed the situation and told Jenny to take the wheel. Jenny grabbed the wheel as Jack blasted out her rear window. Jack crawled out to find the same silent pistol that he had confronted and escaped a total of three times in his life.

"I never thought I'd get another chance to kill you up close and personal after I failed to kill you outside of Kiki's house nine months ago." Alyssa stated.

"Alyssa nice of you to drop by." Jack said as he looked down the barrel of her gun.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of your wife, Kiki, along with your son, Jason Sedeski." Alyssa said sinisterly.

"My son?" Jack said as if trying to recall when he had a son. Alyssa frowned.

"You pulled a good trick with that blue Mustang; sending me over the cliff and all, but I survived, you see the car landed in a tree and I bailed out moments before it exploded…" Jack saw his moment and kicked the gun out of her hands. Alyssa punched him in the gut and stopped him from getting his shot off. Alyssa pulled out another gun from her brassiere and pointed it at Jack. Jack looked between her legs and saw exactly what he was looking for. Alyssa had her back to it so she couldn't see the tunnel approaching.

" So did you visit your husband?" Jack asked stalling for time.

" Yes, I got my revenge; I'LL SEND YOU TO HIM AND YOU CAN TALK TO HIM ABOUT IT!" she shouted. Jack watched her as they entered the tunnel as her head was torn from her body. Jack got back into the beat up silver Porsche and asked Jenny if she was all right. He then drove on towards the airport in silence wrapped up in his thoughts about what Alyssa had said moments before her death about the possibility of having had a son with Kiki.

What Comes Around Goes Around Chapter 11

The beat up silver Porsche pulled up in front of the Motel. Jack and Jenny stepped out of the car.

" Why do we have to stay at another Motel 6?" Jenny whinned.

" Sorry darling, but it's the only one that has a vacancy." Jack replied.

Jenny grumbled as Jack checked in. The couple got back into the car and drove down to room seven. They got out and entered the room. Jack tossed his keys onto the counter and untucked the bed before hopping in. Jenny change into her nightgown.

"I love it when you do that." Jack said from the bed.

Jenny smiled and got into bed as well. Jack slid his hands along her smooth skin stopping at her love handles. Jenny kissed Jack and ran her fingers across his chest. Half an hour later the couple had finally fallen asleep.

Jack awoke the next morning to the sound of tires screeching out of the parking lot and finding himself alone in the bed. He then found a note where the car keys had once been.

_Dear Jack, I'm sorry to do this to you, but I'm being paid by the organization that's out to kill you. I was supposed to kill you; but after making love with you last night I couldn't. So I've taken the car and gone off to my next mission leaving you with this note. _

_Love,_

_Jenny_

_P.S. If you want to find Paco he works for the organization that I am a part of. His current mission is to eliminate a Kiki Sedeski in London. Good Luck._

Jack swore and left the Motel 6. He walked to the bus stop and took the bus north into Warsaw, Poland where he purchased a 1997, blue Toyota Corolla with leather interior.

What Comes Around Goes Around Chapter 12

Jack pulled up at Markowi's base outside of Warsaw, Poland. Before he entered the compound a man with red hair and large hands approached the blue Toyota. Jack rolled down the window.

" I'm looking for Ashley, where can I find her?" Jack asked.

" My name is Brad, Ashley is my girlfriend; and who might you be?" The burly man replied. Just then the familiar, tall, slender looking girl with blonde hair came up and kissed Brad on the lips. She turned and faced Jack with a huge smile forming on her face.

" Hello, Ashley." Jack said as Brad glared at him.

" Jenny's inside, she's attempting to launch Markowi's satellite. She's well guarded." Ashley stated.

Just then two guards came rushing out with their M16's blaring. Before Jack could unholster his weapon Brad had drawn his Cougar Magnum and put the two men into an eternal slumber. Brad lifted the gun and blew away the smoke.

" Did you see that, the way they crumpled as the bullets tore their flesh from bone." Brad laughed. Ashley looked at him disgusted, while Jack raised an eyebrow.

" Shall we then." Jack asked.

" We shall." Ashely replied.

Ashley opened the door and said that the satellite was ready for launch and that guards were everywhere. The plan was that Brad would take care of the satellite while Jack and Ashley would find and eliminate Jenny. They reached the control room without any confrontations. Jack spotted Jenny and fired his SLP.40. The bullets missed Jenny, but destroyed the alarm next to her.

" YOU MISSED ME, YOU MISSED ME, NOW YOU'VE GOT TO KISS ME!" Jenny yelled as she headed for the exit. Jack raised his gun and fired again skinning Jenny's arm. Jenny clutched her arm and fled.

" WHY DIDN'T YOU KILL HER?" Ashley hollered.

" I can't." Jack replied as he lowered his weapon.

There was a loud creak as Brad bent the satellite out of shape with his bare hands. Jack gulped.

" Good job, Brad." Jack said nervously.

" Jenny's getting away." Brad said.

" Not if I can help it, Jack give me your car keys, I'll meet you two back at the house." Ashley said as Jack reluctantly handed her the keys.

" Take good care of it…" Jack started to say as she drove off. Jack got into Brad's Landrover and watched the blue Toyota disappear into the woods.

What Comes Around Goes Around Chapter 13

Ashley entered the woods and was greeted by a spray of bullets alongside the passenger door. The silver Porsche pulled up alongside and shot out the Toyota's tires as well as the windows. The Toyota fishtailed between two trees tearing the rear bumper off. Ashley swore as the Porsche pulled up alongside the driver's side and sprayed more bullets into the side of the car. Jenny smiled as she shot out the remaining tires. Ashley tried to maintain control of the car while she drew her pistol. Jenny pulled out a grenade and removed the pin. Ashley fired hitting Jenny in the hand that was holding the grenade.

…

Brad was driving the Landrover back to Ashley's house when he confronted Jack.

" Jack, how long have you been sneaking around with Ashley behind my back?" Brad asked. Jack taken aback by the question went through several flashbacks before stuttering,

" …Uh…what do you mean…sneaking?" Jack replied.

By this time Brad's hand had moved to his holster and drawn his weapon. Jack grabbed Brad's arm making the shot go wild breaking the passenger window. The Cougar Magnum clattered to the floor while Brad wrapped his hands around Jack's throat attempting to choke him. Jack slammed Brad's head on the steering wheel causing the horn to go off. Brad hit the brakes as they stopped outside of Ashley's house and went back to choking Jack. Jack Sedeski saw the Cougar Magnum on the floor just out of reach before he got his idea.

" Ashley?" Jack gasped.

Brad turned to look, but didn't see her. By the time he realized that Jack had tricked him Jack already had the Cougar Magnum in his hand. A lone shot rang out causing Brad's brain matter to splatter the window. Jack entered Ashley's house and heard a whirring sound come from below in the basement. Jack went to go investigate before demolishing the place, when he heard the familiar sound of his car approaching. Jack quickly placed the charges and went outside to find his car in ruins.

…

Ashley watched as the grenade dropped out of Jenny's hand. Jenny screamed in horror as the grenade rolled beneath her seat. Ashley raised her eyebrows and smiled as Jenny felt around frantically for the grenade, but it was too late. The silver Porsche erupted in a gigantic fireball leaving no trace of Jenny or the car.

Ashley pulled up at her house two hours later and noticed the blood on the window of the Landrover. She parked what was left of Jack's car and went to go identify the body in the car when Jack stepped out of her house.

" WHAT HAPPENED TO MY CAR!" Jack shouted.

"Where's Brad?" Ashley replied with a sense of nervousness.

" MY CAR!" Jack bellowed.

It was at this point that she saw the blood splattered on Jack's leather jacket. Ashley lunged at Jack and knocked him to the ground as Paco stepped up behind her. Paco pulled out a needle and stabbed Jack in the arm and withdrew some of his blood. Paco placed Jack's blood in a vial and started to walk away when Ashley interrupted. Jack saw his opportunity to make a break for it. He shoved Ashley off of him knocking Paco to his feet. Jack then pressed the button on the detonator and used the expolsion for cover as he got into the Landrover. Jack tossed Brad's body out into the street and hit the gas. He had to beat Paco to Kiki's house.

" I thought you were in London?" she asked.

" No, I'm on my way there, The Organization wanted a blood sample from Jack Sedeski before he is killed." Paco stated.

" By the way, you might have to relocate if you know what I mean." Paco said pointing to the flaming house behind them.

" Yeah." Ashley replied as Paco left to set his trap for Jack at Kiki's house.

What Comes Around Goes Around Chapter 14

It was five in the afternoon as Kiki was unpacking her groceries from the car. As she came out for the last bag of groceries she thought she heard a twig snap up in the hill across the street. Kiki paused for a moment and shrugged as she pick up the last bag of groceries. She glanced at the black stain where Jack Sedeski's car had once been, but that was over ten months. Kiki smiled to herself remembering that memorable night with Jack. He was good she had to give him credit for that, but getting killed the very next morning leaving her pregnant with a child she would end up giving the way bothered her a little bit every time she look at that horrible black stain. Kiki glanced once more at the hill and entered her house.

After several minutes a shadowy figure emerged from behind a tree and smirked to himself. The figure approached the house and rang the door bell drawing his favorite Revolver. Kiki opened the door and saw Paco holding a Revolver.

" What's your business here, Paco?" Kiki asked.

" I believe you are my dear, by the way is Jack here?" he asked quizzically.

" Jack? Jack Sedeski died almost ten months ago, you know that." Kiki replied.

" Oh, no he didn't, he's been a very busy man lately." Paco retorted.

"WHAT?" Kiki shouted.

"But I'm afraid our little conversation is coming to an end…"

Kiki lashed out with a cresant kick knocking the revolver across the floor. Kiki dove for the gun and pointed it at Paco. Paco pulled out his Samurai sword that he always carried with him, but never had to use and cut the revolver in half. Paco frowned.

"Where's your son, Jason?" he asked.

"GO TO HELL!" Kiki yelled.

"I'll see you there…" Paco said as he walked behind her and slit her throat leaving a sanguinary trail from her bleeding corpse to the front door. With no sign of Jack in three hours, Paco was forced to return to The Organization with the vial of Jack's blood.

What Comes Around Goes Around Chapter 16

Ashley stood rubbing her head while Edith whispered something into the man's ears, as she gave the man in shadow a massage.

" Ashley, you disappoint me; by letting Jack Sedeski escape after Paco got the vial, leaving our Organization with an increasingly potential threat." He said.

"But Sir…" Ashley stammered.

"But nothing, however, Paco did come through with the vial we needed." He replied.

" To insure myself that there will be no further failure in eliminating this threat I've created a new partner for you, one who won't fail." He stated.

"Created?" She asked.

"Yes, let me introduce you to your new partner…"

Out of the shadows came Jack Sedeski. Ashley raised her gun, but was to slow. Jack shot the pistol out of her hand with his infamous B-7 pistol.

"Meet Jack Sedeski's clone." The man in shadow stated.

What Comes Around Goes Around Chapter 17

It was an overcast day as Jack stood beneath the gray clouds in the cemetery listening to the sound of thunder in the distance. Jack looked at the cold gray tombstone that said:

Kiki Johnson 1986 -2008

Jack dropped to his knees and placed two red roses on her grave. Jack wept while the thunder came closer as he recalled that sanguinary scene fifteen years ago. Jack had arrived to late to prevent it after finding a car, hotwiring that car and then being stuck in traffic for two hours. Jack stared blankly as he remembered approaching the house to find the door ajar. Jack had pushed open the door only to see a trail of blood leading from the door to Kiki's corpse.

The sound of a car door being slammed shut snapped Jack out of the horrible memory and back into the present. The thunder grew louder as it started to sprinkle. Jack turned in time to see the man from the car walking towards him. The man he was looking at was a mirror image of himself. The only difference was that Jack was wearing a silver watch and the other man wasn't.

It was at this point when Jack remembered the vial of blood Paco had taken and realized that it was used to create a clone of Jack. Jack's clone raised the familiar B-7 pistol and fired. Jack Sedeski dove out of the way as the clone's bullet shattered Kiki's tombstone. Jack drew his B-7 pistol and returned fire from behind another tombstone. The clone tucked and rolled behind a family crypt as Jack's bullets tore into the side of the crypt. The clone returned fire using the crypt for cover as Jack broke from cover zigzagging through the rows of tombstones toward the BMW that Kiki once owned. The clone pursued Jack, but by the time he got within firing distance Jack was already in the car.

Jack hit the gas as bullets shattered the rear windshield . The BMW lurched forward as two more bullets hit the trunk. The BMW slammed through the closed rod-iron gate at the entrance to the cemetery. The clone watched the BMW speed away as he reloaded the B-7 and got back into his car.

What Comes Around Goes Around Chapter 18

Jack pulled up in front of his house to find the door ajar. Jack turned off the car and crossed the lawn as lightning flashed in the distance. Jack saw a flashlight beam cross the floor and heard whispering coming from inside. Jack pulled out the B-7 and kicked open the door as two teenagers bolted for the back door.

Jack sprinted across the kitchen, past his T.V. monitors and security cameras to catch the intruders. The first intruder managed to open the back door and get away as Jack Sedeski tackled the other burgler.

Jack pointed the gun at the burgler's head and looked into a vaguely familiar set of blue eyes.

" Holy Sh…!" Jack exclaimed as he staggered back lowering his weapon.

" WHAT THE HELL MAN, YOU LOOKED LIKE YOU WERE GOING TO KILL ME!" the teenager replied.

" What's your name?" Jack asked afraid of the answer.

" Jason Sedeski." The boy replied.

Jack's face went chalk white as a tear slowly traveled down the side of his face.

" How old are you, Jason, and what were you doing in my house?" Jack asked as he wiped the tear away.

" I'm sixteen years old, and I'm looking for my Dad and you had the same last name, so I'd thought I'd see if there were any pictures of me or my Mom that way I would know who was responsible for putting me in an orphanage." Jason retorted.

" Well, I'm your Dad, I guess, anyway, your mother hid you so you wouldn't be killed…" Jack trailed off.

" Killed? By who?" Jason Sedeski asked.

" By The Organization, the same organization that killed your mother, Kiki; the same organization that is still hunting me. So leave now and don't come back, Jason. I've got a score to settle and I don't need you being killed too."

" I'm going to help you, I'm not leaving now that I've finally found you." Jason replied.

" You can't, I can't even find out where The Organization's headquarters is located and…" Jack stammered.

" I can, I was messing with those monitors in the kitchen and a message appeared from some guy named Morrison Kane. It said that he discovered something and you might want to check it out; he'll be at the Waffle house at nine tonight." recited Jason.

" Follow me." Jack said as he walked out of the room. Jason watched as Jack walked up to the bookcase and removed the book War and Peace. The bookcase whirred and slid back and to the side revealing an arsenal of weapons.

" Damn, Dad, these are all yours." Jason said staring in awe.

" Watch your mouth, Jason." Jack said as he handed his son a backpack.

" Here, put these in the backpack." Jack Sedeski said, as he handed Jason two Uzis, extra ammo, a stack of ones, a stolen TSA badge, and a flak vest.

" What's all this for?" Jason asked.

" I don't know yet, we'll see." replied Jack.

Jack and his son got into the BMW and drove towards the Waffle house to meet Morrison Kane.

What Comes Around Goes Around Chapter 19

Jack and Jason slid into a booth across from Morrison Kane. Kane had aged a lot since Jack had last seen him sixteen years ago.

" So Jack, who's the kid?" Kane asked raising an eyebrow.

" Let's get down to business, what can you tell me about The Organization's location." Jack said ignoring the quip about his son.

"It's going to cost you, Jack." Kane replied.

Jack nodded as Jason pulled out the stack of ones from the backpack and slid them across the hard wood table to Morrison. Morrison leafed through the bills finding the payment satisfactory.

" Well, its based in Morocco, the guards there are well trained and are fluent in seven languages, we think that it is being run by a man named Dr. Sven."

Morrison slid a black and white photograph of a bald headed man with a scar that went from his left eyebrow down his face to his chin. The man wore sunglasses to create the effect that he could see even though he was actually blind. He had a thick beard that failed to hide his nasty scar. Morrison continued.

" It turns out that Paco joined The Organization over twenty years ago. He also had some other friends of ours inside our resistance as spies: Brad, Ashley, and even the beloved Jenny. On a final note, it turns out that our friend Markowi Gregorovich was linked to The Organization along with his second wife, Alyssa Kincade. It just so happened that Markowi Gregorovich broke away from The Organization thus, getting on the wrong side of Dr. Sven. Dr. Sven sent his number one assassin, Alyssa Kincade to terminate Markowi, but she fell in love with him and married him; in the end she still killed him before you got her in the bitter end." Morrison summarized.

" It wasn't the first time." Jack smirked.

" Heh-hmm." Jason interjected.

" Quiet." Jack retorted.

" Here's two tickets to Morrocco, best of luck, Jack." Morrison said as he stood up to leave.

" Thanks for the help, Kane." Replied Jack.

…

Morrison arrived at his home after midnight. He unlocked the front door and flipped the light switch, but the power was out.

" Piece of crap power box." He mumbled as he went outside.

Morrison went around the side of the house to restore the power only to find Ashley standing there next to the power box pointing his own customized silver handgun. In the moonlight Kane could just make out the sleek gold trim on the side reading ".45 DREAM". Ashley fired the handgun three times into Morrison's chest. Kane's fedora fell off as his body fell backwards onto the cold wet grass. Ashley reached into Kane's blood stained grey trench coat and withdrew the stack of ones.

" Sedeski." She murmured.

What Comes Around Goes Around Chapter 20

The plane touched down at Morocco's international airport. Jack and Jason Sedeski disembarked from the plane. They went down to the baggage claim and like earlier Jack flashed his stolen TSA badge as he walked through the metal detector with the backpack filled with guns.

Jack and Jason walked outside to find a limo driver holding up a sign with Jack's name on it. As they approached the driver opened the limo doors.

" Where to Mr. Sedeski?" the driver asked.

" The nearest rental car place." Jack replied.

The driver nodded and pulled away from the curb. The black limo pulled up in front of a dune buggie rental place. Jack raised his eyebrows.

"This is it? This is a dune buggie rental place." Jack stated.

" Yes, this is the rental car place." The driver replied.

Jack and his son got out of the limo as the limo drove off down the dirt road. Jack and Jason walked up to the clerk and asked which dune buggie was the fastest.

"The Desert Snake IX." The clerk responded.

" Good. We'll take that one." Jack said.

The Desert Snake IX bounced from one sand dune to the next until they came across what looked like an army base, forty-five kilometers outside the city limits. Jack pulled up to the gate in the dune buggie as two guards approached wearing the same fatigues as the group of men that attacked the resistance sixteen years ago.

" Bonjour, Monsueir." The first guard said.

" Bonjour." Jack said returning the greeting.

" C'est Va?" the second guard asked.

" Trebien." Jack replied as Jason tried to figure out what was being said.

" Your papers please." The guards said in unison as they switched languages.

" What papers?" Jack asked as he drew his B-7 pistol and blasted away the two guards.

Jack and Jason swapped clothes with the two dead guards. Father and son darted across the compound to The Organization's two metal doored entrance. The doors had the faded, but still recognizable swastika painted on them. It turned out that The Organization operated out of one of Ramel's secret command bases from the second World War.

Two more guards flanked the doors. These two men looked more battle hardened then the two guards that were guarding the main gate

" Habla la puerta." Jack ordered the two guards.

The two guards looked at the rank on Jack's uniform and laughed. They were being ordered to open the doors from a private. They laughed again as they pointed to his patch.

" Lo siento, senior." The guards snickered.

" Lo siento,que?" Jack inquiered as he drew the B-7 pistol and shot both men.

" Adios, muchachos." Jack said as he pushed open the now bloodstained doors.

What Comes Around Goes Around Chapter 21

Jack entered the dimly lit corridor and saw a secretary typing away on an old computer that was placed on a desk that brandished the same markings as the metal doors. The secretary looked up from her computer as Jack raised his pistol.

The secretary reached out for the alarm switch, but was stopped by a bullet between the eyes. Jack approached the desk and was now able to read the secretary's name plate on the desk. It said that her name was Edith.

It was at this moment when Jack Sedeski's clone entered the room dressed in the same fatigues as Jack. The clone raised his gun and fired. Jason screamed and fell to the floor clutching his shoulder. Jack tackled the clone knocking the clone's B-7 pistol across the room. Jack put his gun to the clone's head and squeezed the trigger. Click!

Jack frowned in disappointment as he flung his gun behind the desk. The two Jack's punched, kicked, kneed, and strangled each other for several minutes. The two Jack's stood choking each other when the sound of a gun being cocked caught their attention. The two Jack's turned to see Ashley pointing Morrison Kane's .45 DREAM at them. Jack saw his chance while the clone was distracted. Click! The clone looked at Jack as Jack Sedeski smirked back.

"Shoot him!" the clone yelled.

" No, shoot him he's the real Jack Sedeski." Jack replied.

" No, he is." The clone hollered.

" Shoot him, he's the real one, Ashley, you know I don't own a watch." Jack retorted.

The clone looked at his arm and saw the silver watch. He looked back at Jack with pure horror on his face. Ashley fired three times into the clone's chest killing him before he hit the floor.

" Very good, Ashley, I knew you and the clone would make a good team." Dr. Sven stated as he came out of his conference room.

He was good, but no match for my genetic superiority." Jack bluffed acting as if he were the clone.

" Where's the boy?" Dr. Sven asked as he pulled out his 1935 Lugar.

" Don't kill the boy, please." Ashley pleaded as Dr. Sven dragged Jason into the open.

" Fine." Dr. Sven replied.

" Thank you." Ashley replied.

" Have the boy put his father in a body bag, have the clone help him lift the body. Dr. Sven ordered.

" Yes, sir" Jack replied as he and Jason dragged the clone's body off to put in a body bag.

"Since Jack Sedeski was such a formidable enemy to The Organization I want to be there for his funeral, make the arrangements Ashley." Dr. Sven commanded.

" Yes, Sir." Ashley replied.

What Comes Around Goes Around Chapter 22

A few hours later, in the basement of The Organization, Jason handed Jack the two Uzis and extra ammo. Jack took his watch from the clone's corpse and dumped the body out of the body bag. Jack Sedeski got into the body bag as Jason zipped it up leaving just enough room for Jack to breathe.

…

The body bag was unzipped an hour later as Jack's body was hoisted out by several guards and placed in a shiny silver casket. Dr. Sven lit a Cuban cigar after fumbling with it for several minutes. Dr. Sven stood in front of the casket listening to the rain that splattered the open casket and Jack's corpse.

Jason watched as the priest walked across the cemetery where the twelve guards, Dr. Sven, Ashley, and himself now stood. The priest stepped over the shattered remains of Kiki's tombstone before he stopped in front of the casket. The priest faced Jack's body and began to say a prayer.

" Where's the clone?" Dr. Sven asked Ashley.

" He was with us back at The Organization." Ashley responded.

As if to answer his question Jack Sedeski rose up out of the casket holding two Uzis. Jason hit the dirt as a bullet pierced Ashley's shoulder. Ashley screamed in pain as she fell to the ground clutching her wound while Jack's bullets flew like hornets killing all twelve guards, the priest, and Dr. Sven. Ashley drew Morrison's .45 DREAM as Dr. Sven's body collapsed next to her. Ashley fired two clips into Jack Sedeski. Jack Sedeski clutched his chest and staggered backwards and fell into the silver casket knocking it into the open grave. Ashley walked over to the grave clutching her arm to make sure that Jack was dead.

" Rest in peace, Jack." She said as a gun went off.

Ashley's eyes went wide while her mouth opened in shock as she toppled forward into the grave landing in the silver casket next to Jack. Jack blew the smoke away from the nozzle of his Uzi and hauled himself out of the open grave. Jason stood clutching Dr. Sven's 1935 Lugar in disbelief as Jack closed the lid on the silver casket. Jack turned and looked at Jason as he removed the flak vest from underneath his shirt.

"Sorry, Jason, didn't mean to scare you by faking my death." Apologized Jack.

" Yeah, both times." Jason replied.

The two laughed as they left the cemetery through the smashed rod iron gates.


End file.
